Mr Sexy
by Destiel4shnurps
Summary: Literature teacher and student. Interesting things happen behind locked classroom doors. First chapter I'm hoping to add more soon. Keep in mind Anna is 17 and Mr. Reeves is 26. He is somewhat of a genius. Let me know what you think. Ideas and correction are welcome and encouraged. Hope you enjoy. Words in apostrophe's are thoughts.


I step into the classroom and set my stuff down next to my desk. I get out all of my homework and turn in the things i need to. I get my wallet out of the front pocket of my back pack so i can get a coffee. its break, right before my fourth period. Mr. reeves walks in and stops, looking at me.

"I like the hair." he smiles at me, commenting on my hair, which is usually curly.

"thanks." i say & blush. I brush past him and head to the cafeteria.

"Hey Kerra." i say smiling at my friend from across the counter.

"lemme guess, uh, hot chocolate mocha?" she says smiling at me.

"yup" i say. i hand over a dollar and she hands me my hot coffee cup. Its very warm against my hands, a little too warm.

"thanks." i say, as i head out the cafeteria door. i decide to head back to the room instead of hanging out with my friends for the last 10 minutes of break. I head into Mr. Reeves classroom, but i bump into someone as i open the one small, wooden door. My steaming hot coffee spills all over the front of my white blouse and onto the floor. the hot sticky liquid burns my chest and stomach.

"ah! ow!" i wince.

"Im so sorry." mr reeves says apologetically.

"its fine." i say as pull my coffee soaked shirt away from my body. I head into the bathroom and get paper towels, and start cleaning up the spilled coffee that is slowly seeping into the thin blue carpet.

"Why don't you go get cleaned up, i can do this." he says kneeling down beside me and begins to soak up the coffee using the paper towels. I stand up and head back into the bathroom. I attempt to get the coffee out of my shirt, but to no avail. I unbutton my shirt and gently clean off my now sticky chest and stomach. The slight rubbing sensation hurts because of the burns, but i would rather my skin hurt than be sticky all day. i am buttoning my shirt back up when someone knocks on the door. its obviously not a girl, so I finish buttoning my shirt and open the door. Mr. reeves is standing in front of the bathroom, and when he sees me he casts his eyes to my chest briefly.

"are you burned?" he asks quietly.

I nod and reply, "yeah, but it isn't too bad."

"do you have any other clothes?" he asks simply.

"no."

"well, uh, you could use this if you want." he sticks out a hand and i see he is offering me a gray sweatshirt.

"uh, thanks." i stutter. I turn on my heel and start taking off my shirt a little before the door closes. i replace my stained shirt with the large soft sweatshirt. Its surprisingly warm, almost like he was just wearing it, and its soft, but it still brushes up against my burns uncomfortably. I notice it smells like cologne, very faintly though. I take the middle of the garment and hold it up to my nose. sure enough when i sniff, a faint smell fills my nose. Its musky, but sweet; its intoxicating. i walk back into the classroom and deposit my soiled shirt into the front pocket of my backpack. I sit down and as i do, the bell rings. Kids start filing into the classroom, and some people compliment my hair, and others just smile and walk by. The starting bell rings and Mr. Reeves walks up to the front of the room.

"so, i wanted to discuss test grades," he says slowly, and leans back against the wall. "very few people did well on the test, and only one person got 100%" he says disappointedly.

"anna, congrats. well done." he says smiling at me. everyone turns towards me at the mention of my name. he goes back to talking to the class, and telling us that anyone who wishes to make up the test needs to come after school before thursday. Mr. Reeves looks over the class again, disappointedly. He is very handsome, a lot of the girls at school have little crushes on him, and i cant say that i don't find him attractive. He has unruly, curly, copper hair that he runs his hands through a lot. it looks very soft and clean, i cant help but wonder what it would feel like to run my hands through it as well. He has gorgeous brown eyes, that are flecked with gold throughout. today he is wearing his usual plain white button up dress shirt and black slacks, that hang off of his angular hips in a certain way that drives girls crazy. Today though, he is wearing a silk, crimson tie that hangs just above his belt line. The tie draws my attention to his torso and i stare at his muscular build, and faint muscles can be seen through his shirt. My attention is then drawn to his belt line, hips, and then just below his belt line. My thoughts start to wander and i squirm in my chair and press my thighs together. Mr. Reeves looks at me from across the room with a smoldering gaze, that practically liquifies my insides. I blush profusely and look down into my lap. Thankfully the rest of the class goes fast, and i only meet his intense gaze a few more times.

When the bell rings for lunch i pack up my things quickly and head for the door.

"oh, anna." Mr reeves calls after me. i turn around and look at him slightly raising me eyebrows in question.

"you can return the sweatshirt whenever." he smiles at me, then gets up from hos desk and saunters towards me.

"or if you want i can take it now." he says and a devious smile plays on his lips. i am confused for a moment, but then i realize what he is implying. I gasp slightly and he hooks a finger in the collar and pulls lightly.

"i saw you looking at me," he says smiling. "were you wondering what i would look like without these clothes on?" he takes a small step closer and his warm body is inches from mine. I tilt my head back to look up at him, but my eyes stop at his lips. he notices my gaze and leans down. His soft, warm lips lightly brush mine; i stay frozen even though my blood heats.

after a few seconds he pulls away and stares intensely into my eyes. my breath is already ragged, even after those few seconds. I look up at him and bite my lip,

"so, i guess thats a yes?" He says silkily. I still say nothing but i really want him to kiss me again. I bravely take a step forward so our bodies are flush against each other. My heart is beating fast, and loud; mostly from fright, but also due to arousal. He walks forward, which pushes me backwards and i eventually softly thud against the hard wooden door. his arms are on either side of me essentially trapping me. Mr. Reeves leans down, and his lips are almost touching mine. He drops a hand and it slowly slides down my body. I close my eyes and my breath hitches in my throat when his hand grazes my behind. His hand disappears as quickly as it came and i hear a soft click._ 'shit. did he just lock the door?' _i think to myself. He slightly parts his lips and cocks his head to the right. His warm breath tickles my face, and i notice he smells like strawberries and mint. its intoxicating and it makes the muscles deep in my belly clench deliciously. He closes the distance between our lips, but his kiss is feather light, so i lean in to deepen it, but when i do, he pulls away. He leaves me frustrated and bereft. He takes a few steps away from me and examines me as if I'm an interesting philosophical question he is trying to answer. he crosses his arms across his chest and puts his right hand under his stubbled chin. His long, slender pointer finger rhythmically caresses his bottom lip. I look down at my hands and play with the edges of the sleeves on the soft gray sweatshirt.

"Look at me." Mr. Reeves commands softly. I look up at him through my eyes lashes and unconsciously bite the corner of my bottom lip, nervously. His eyes shift from observatory and contemplative, to predatory and sexy as hell. He closes the distance between us in a couple of strides, and when he reaches me, he puts his hands on either side of my face. He kisses me, hard and passionate, igniting the blood in my veins and making those newly discovered muscles deep within my belly to unfurl. This evokes a small moan to escape my lips, and his sweet, warm breath fills my mouth. I find myself quickly responding to the kiss, and i entwine my fingers in his soft, copper curls. I make my hands into a soft fist, which pulls his hair. I am rewarded with a small moan, coming from Mr. reeves. Before the kiss, all i could think of was that i am 17 and he is 24, but now all i can think of is wanting to rip off his clothes. i restrain my urges with great effort, but i press myself against him, and i feel his erection press into my belly. Suddenly, Mr reeves steps back and breaks the kiss. he looks at me with a sexy gaze and oh-so-slowly undoes his crimson tie and tosses it onto his desk. He undoes the first few buttons on his crisp white shirt, as i try to slow my erratic breathing. "You do the rest" he commands breathily, waiting for me to step closer to him. I take the step towards him and begin to unbutton his soft white shirt. His shirt falls to the ground around his feet, i look up and am disappointed that he still has a white t shirt on. although the t shirt is fitted, so i can see the well defined muscles that ripple down his chest and abdomen. I look up at him and the i plead with him using my eyes. He understands my look and slowly strips the white material off his body. he tosses the unwanted material away, i don't see where it lands because i am too busy drooling over the man in front of me. He has tanned, soft looking skin and to my surprise, his chest is bare. he looks like a tanned greek god, standing gloriously half naked in front of me. my eyes travel from his face, to his chest, down to his stomach and stop at his belt line. He has sex lines that run in a deep 'v' shape, which defines his hip bones. the 'V' shape disappears below his belt, and i find myself wanting to see how far they go down. I try to control my urges but i cannot help it, so i walk over to him and hook two fingers into the top of his pants. his breath hitches and then he chuckles, he stoops down and grabs my hips. He lifts me up, i wrap my legs around his waist, and i feel his erection press into my crotch. i tighten my legs and i am rewarded with a glorious feeling erupting inside of me. i gasp and close my eyes, tipping my head back slightly. Mr. Reeves walks over to his desk and sets me down. He clears off his desk with one arm and his supplies scatter over the floor. He climbs on top of the desk and when he is straddling me, he lowers himself down to kiss me. His warm lips meet mine and i part mine willingly. His breath fills my mouth and he touches his tongue to mine, i reciprocate and wrap my legs around his waist. he just barely flexes his hips, pushing his hard member into my crotch and i gasp. he smiles against my lips and in turn i rock my hips against his. Now he is the one moaning.. _'Ha! I can play this game too!'_

"do you want to return my sweatshirt now?" mr reeves asks breathily.

"sure, you can take it back." i say deviously. He reaches down and grips the bottom of the material. He pulls it up and i shift my body so he can get it off. He stares at me laying on the desk, in my bra. His breath hitches and i feel his erection grow. I wonder what bra i am wearing today, so i look down and thank The Lord. I was wearing my lacy, bedazzled pink bra, and if i remember correctly, i was wearing the matching thong as well. The bra is getting a little too small for me so the material pushes my breasts upward, making them swell slightly over the top edge of the cup.

"fuck, thats not fair." Mr reeves growls.

"what?" i ask confused.

"how do you expect me not to fuck you when you're wearing that." he gestures with his head to my bra.

"ummmm..." I am not sure how to reply to his question, although i think it was rhetorical.

"i cant." he says solemnly and gets off of me. I sit up quickly and i see him putting his t shirt back on.

"what did i do? whats wrong?" i ask, a little hurt by his rejection.

"It wasnt you, believe me." he says with a smirk.

"oh. this is that whole 'it not you its me thing'. well that is just fantastic." i say with as much contempt as possible. I get up and gather my clothes and things. i take my coffee stained shirt out of my back pack and put it on, not wanting to have anything to do with Mr. Reeves right now.

"Anna, what are you doing?" asks when he sees me putting on my old clothes.

"i am going to lunch." i say, knowing full well that wasn't what he meant.

"no, why are you putting on your shirt?" he asks, not realizing i already knew what he meant.

"i have to wear something. i cant go around all day in my bra."

he gives me a look that says he disagrees. _'pig'_

"wear the sweatshirt anna." he says with authority.

"you can have it back. i no longer require it."

"just wear the damn sweatshirt." Mr reeves growls.

"no." i answer defiantly.

"so help me i will dress you myself if i have to. you WILL wear the sweatshirt." He threatens and walks towards me.

"geez. fine." i concede very begrudgingly. I pick up the sweatshirt and am about to change, but all of a sudden i feel self conscious.

"turn around." i say.

"what?"

"i said-"

"i know what you said. but why?" Mr. reeves asks bemused.

"because, you know..." I turn pink

"Anna, i have already seen you half naked, this is no different." he frowns, still confused.

"damnit just turn around!" i yell at him. he looks very shocked at my self consciousness. He turns around and I pull on the sweatshirt, the soft warm fabric sliding across my over-sensitized skin.

Goosebumps cover my skin and a shiver runs down my spine.

"Bye Mr. Reeves." I say a little crossly; still upset that he led me on like that. 'But I guess it's for the best considering I'm still a virgin.' I turn around and start towards the door.

"Anna, wait." Mr. Reeves calls after me. I turn around to face him and I am pushed against the door making a soft 'thud'. Mr reeves leans down and kisses me passionately, holding my face in his hands. He breaks away after a few seconds and smiles warmly at me.

"And Anna," Mr. Reeves smiles softly, "when it's just us, please, call me James." He kisses me once softly and then backs away from me. I turn around, my mind reeling, and turn the door knob. I leave the classroom excited and dazed; from Mr. Reeve's kiss and his request. In that one small request two large implications arise. First; that there is an us, and second that he plans to be alone with me again. I smile and walk to the choir room where my friends await. I replay those four small words, that imply so much, in my mind; _'When it's just us...'  
_


End file.
